narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokui Sunouhyou
Tokui Sunouhyou (とくいスノーひょう) is a hunter and native of the village of Yougano. Born incapable of sight like the rest of her tribe, she possesses incredibly sharp senses in hearing, taste, smell and touch that pick up the slack. With these skills, she was raised to be a hunter like the rest of her tribe. It was here her skills as a hunter were demonstrated to their fullest. Her ability to use her blindness as the perfect weapon over the hunt had earned her the moniker Shojo no Yoru (処女の夜, Lit. Maiden of the Night). She often leads her own group of hunters whenever they need to hunt for food, showing her willingness to lead when she has to. Background Tokui was born and raised in the village of Yougano (溶岩尾, Lit. Lavaridge). This village, being built within and around a volcano, has a temperate climate with unique flora and fauna that have evolved to grow and thrive in the warmth of the volcano. Trees surround fields of lava but do not burn. Crops grow freely within the volcano's ashen soot. Tokui was born on a particularly normal day on the twelfth of October. After she turned five, she was taught the skills of the hunt, as all children would come to learn at this age. She picked up the knack quickly, learning how to perfectly blend her steps and her being into the forests that surrounded the village. Her sharpened senses gave her everything she needed to become a proficient huntress. When she turned fifteen, her skills were at their peak. She proved herself worthy by hunting outside of the village, surviving in the cold that her tribe had described as "Soul breaking". Within a few days of tracking, she was able to hunt down one of the large, arctic beasts that made the frozen tundra their home and with it, earned her a new title; Shojo no Yoru, Maiden of the Night. As she grew older, her skills only got better. She began leading small groups of hunters outside the village walls to help find food when the village needed it, and was always able to keep her fellow tribesmen safe, no matter the dangers involved in her hunts. Appearance Tokui's appearance is not unlike most female tribeswomen in her tribe. Her hair is long in length and dark brown, almost pitch black. Over her eyes is a cloth that conceals her eyes from the harsh climates. She possesses an heir of beauty to her, but such a thing would only stand out to those who could see. Below the neck, she wears an open-chested robe made from one of her kills; A large, arctic wolf. The fur is prominently pronounced at the shoulder. She wears a sort of cloth-like attire to conceal her upper body. She is rarely without her staff, which she uses as an auditory guide, tapping the ground to get a sense of her surroundings. On her feet are sandals made from wood and black cloth. She is fairly tall in comparison to the other tribeswomen, but once again, something that would stand out only to those who could see her. Personality Tokui bears a sort of cold and gruff personality, reflecting her tribal nature. She believes anyone not within her tribe is an outsider and sees them as a threat. She is overly protective of her tribesmen and women, always listening out for them and helping whenever she can. She is at her most protective with the group she chooses to hunt with her, always making sure they keep close to her and never wander off. She treats betrayal with the upmost disgust, and those who have betrayed the tribe have met harsh punishment from her, a testament to her hatred of betrayal. These personality traits are common amongst the tribe members, but she shows them to a higher degree than some of the others, having great pride for her tribe, a keepsake to her name. Abilities Being blind, Tokui's other four senses have compensated greatly, giving her senses greater without vision than those who have vision. Her skills translate commonly to the hunt, but if she finds her tribe or village attacked by people, she shows her skills as a huntress... in the form of a deadly assassin. Everyone she perceives as a threat is her prey. All hunters become the hunted in her domain. Blindsense Tokui's inability to see was never able to hinder her abilities. A trait inherited by all of her tribesmembers, her senses have picked up the slack so greatly, one would almost think she actually could see. Her hearing is sharp enough to hear a pin drop even in the middle of conversation. Her sense of smell is sharp enough to differentiate a wide variety of scents. She knows each scent by heart in her tribe and if she picks up a scent she doesn't recognize, she knows there's a threat nearby. Her sense of touch is great enough to feel faint vibrations in the air and ground around her, giving her a mental pathway of her surroundings. Her sense of taste is great enough to where she can taste even subtle changes in the air, giving her some skills in weather prediction. Hunter skills Being raised in the ways of the hunt at a young age, Tokui was able to pick up on the concept fairly quickly and put her skills as a huntress to perfect use. She showed growth as a huntress even at a young age, with her skills peaking at the age of fifteen. These skills allow her to take down even the most dangerous predators, using the senses they possess against them. This skill translates well against people who pose a threat to her people, once again using the senses of her targets against them. To her, everything that is a threat, no matter how strong they may be, is nothing but prey to her. While her tribesmembers have called her the perfect hunter, those fortunate to survive being attacked by her have called her the perfect assassin. She has learned how to blend in with her surroundings, quieten her footsteps to barely even a muffled sound, providing her the perfect array of stealth to ensure that very few are able to hear her as she becomes the last thing they see, or don't. Taijutsu Tokui trains under a specific fighting style. Once known under the name "Wudang", this fighting style involves little movement combined with minimal impact. What makes it a hard hitting attack method, though, is the training that is undergone to perfect the style. A practitioner punches rocks with unburdened ferocity to harden the knuckles in their hands to tremendous levels. This gives Tokui unbridled punching power. Low velocity combined with high impact means her punches, even ones thrown lax, will be enough to crack bones. Her legs were strengthened by kicking the ironwood trees that inhabit the village, strengthened through evolution by a combination of heat and soot, making them as hard as the material they were named for. This has given her legs insurmountable strength. One kick from her is enough to shatter an average human being's leg. This is all combined with fluid movements that seem deceptively gentle. Those that witnessed her fighting style claimed her movements made it look like she was teleporting.